A Squirrel's Wings
by Vayne358
Summary: Makoto X Tsubaki lemon fan fiction. Rated M for sexual content. For some reason I rated it as such before but it was taken down, if anyone knows why please tell me.


A Squirrel's Wings

Chapter 1: Why I'm Here

The sun began its slow ascent into the sky. The bright orange rays shine on the thirteenth hierarchical city of Kagutsuchi. In the lower regions of the city is Orient Town, and standing in the central square is a very agitated squirrel Beast-kin. This young lady is Makoto Nanaya, and she and her good friend Tsubaki have been given a month to relax for exemplary performance in the NOL. They arranged to meet roughly around six o'clock. As Makoto checks the sky for the suns position, she determines that it is roughly seven in the morning.

"Argh, where the hell is she?!" Makoto began muttering to herself and a few people stared at her for a brief second before returning to work."She better not be working on her vacation, it was hard enough for me to get her to take time off, damn workaholic. She may love justice and order, but she needs to take a break sometime, and when she is given the chance to take a whole month off at the same time as me, she thinks of refusing? Huh, bet she won't forget the lecture I gave her anytime soon."

Makoto was stressed, and with good reason. Today was a very, very important day for her. She sits down and reminds herself to stay calm, and decides the best way to do so is to remember the simpler times with Noel and Tsubaki at the Academy. She began to remember, what caused this day to be so important for her.

* * *

**MAKOTO'S ACADEMY MEMORIES**

When Makoto was at the Military Academy in Torifune, she was made roommate to Tsubaki Yayoi. Makoto sat in her dorm room, eager to meet her new roommate and potential friend. She'd already gotten into a bit of trouble but was let off given the fact that the boy she had fought with sparked the confrontation when he purposely labeled her "a simple animal" due to his distaste for Beast-kin. Makoto now hopes that her roommate will be more understanding.

The door opened slowly, and an attractive young girl with stunning red hair was struggling to bring in her bags. Makoto stood in a daze for a few seconds, feeling her heart begin to race as she took in the beauty in front of her, not only was she hot, but this girl felt, special. Makoto meandered over to the door.

"Hey there, you want some help with that?" She asked sweetly, suppressing the urge to ask more seductively. The red-headed girl looked up at the Beast-kin in front of her.

"Oh, hello there. Yeah, some help would be much appreciated." No sooner had she said that had Makoto taken the two massive bags in her hands, and carefully placed them on the bed next to the window with agility and feminine grace. "Oh, I guess the physical strength of Beast-kin is not over-exaggerated. By the way, my name is Tsubaki, Tsubaki Yayoi."

"Nice to meat you Tsubaki, I'm Makoto Nanaya, and yeah, I'm pretty strong." Makoto began to flex jokingly, and a few giggles escaped Tsubaki's mouth. "So, you're from the Yayoi family huh?"

As Tsubaki set her last bag on the floor at the base of the bed, she turned to face Makoto, "Yep, I'm really looking forward to my time here."

"I'm sorry for asking a kind of personal question when we've just met, but how do you feel about not really having a choice of enrolling here?" Makoto began to stare at the floor, feeling slightly ashamed of herself for asking that.

However, Tsubaki did not seem to mind, "Well, I actually would have come here anyway. It's, well, sort of my goal to eventually join the Zero Squadron."

Makoto looked up, evidently happier knowing she had not offended her," The Wings of Justice? But everyone hates them. Why do you want to join so bad?"

"Well, order needs to be maintained and justice dealt. I just want to do my part in keeping people safe." Tsubaki explained to her roommate. "May I ask where you hope to end up?

Makoto sat there, quiet, for a few seconds, digesting this reason. Tsubaki seemed like a very good person, and she can respect her stands on wanting to join the Wings of Justice. She then chose to answer Tsubaki's question. "Oh, me? I want to get into the Intelligence Division."

"Well, I hope you manage to get in, I hear the requirements are pretty strict. You know, I like talking to you, maybe we could be friends?" Tsubaki asked innocently.

"Sure! I was hoping we could be friends, being a Beast-kin and all, it would prove pretty difficult to make friends here." Tsubaki could never possibly imagine how happy Makoto was from hearing her ask her to be friends.

"Cool! Anyway, maybe we can get to learn more about each other later? I'm really sleepy." Soon after Tsubaki had said this, her eyes began to fight to stay open, and she fell into a deep sleep.

Makoto wasn't sleepy yet, and decided to get a feel for the Academy. She swiftly snuck out of the room, and started to move down the hallway. _Tsubaki, she's so beautiful, her hair seems so smooth, her curves simple delicious,_ Makoto thought to herself.

"God just thinking about her like this is making me hot." Makoto chuckled softly, it seems she found someone she has a bit of affection for, but would Tsubaki reject her? As she walked further along the hall, she spotted a couple of girls walking towards her. She didn't take interest in them, but what they were saying.

"You hear the rumor?"

"Which one?

"Apparently, Tsubaki Yayoi," The girl stopped as she fought to contain what seemed to have been laughter," is interested in girls!"

After the girls had long disappeared, Makoto finally forced herself to move back to her room. she could hardly believe it! She recognized the girl who was speaking, and she always has accurate information, so it had to be true. Tsubaki is interested in girls! As Makoto crept into bed, she was besieged by a new question. _ When could I ask her?_

* * *

Chapter 2: Confessions

A light touch begins to shake Makoto gently. She slowly brings herself back to reality and, once she opens her eyes, snaps awake.

"Tsubaki!" The young squirrel jumped up and hugged the red-haired girl, "Where have you been!? You're SO dang late!"

"I'm sorry Makoto," Tsubaki apologized, her voice somewhat calming Makoto down," I was on my way here, but some cruel man was stealing from a child and his grand-mother, I could not restrain myself from such cruelty. So I disciplined him and turned him over to the local authorities. After that I hurried here as fast as I could, then I found you here just sleeping."

Hearing this, Makoto completely understood why Tsubaki was taking so long. _Nothing gets this girl riled up more than injustice, _Makoto thought to herself, "Oh, well since you put it that way I'll forgive you." Makoto smiled at her friend.

Tsubaki bowed slightly, " By the way. Makoto, why did you want to meet in Orient Town?" Tsubaki recalled that Makoto really wanted them to meet here, but why did she want to be in Orient Town so badly?

"Well, I heard there is this awesome restaurant here that can make just about anything! I thought it would be fun. Oh, I wonder if they make fresh acorn-bread. it wouldn't be anything close to what mom used to make but I sure do want me some!" Makoto began to drift off thinking about her family, and her moms' wonderful cooking.

Tsubaki on the other hand, was also thinking about something, something more immediate. She noticed right away that Makoto was not wearing her usual get up. Like herself, she was wearing casual clothing. Makoto was wearing tight jeans with knee-high black boots, and a tube top that was struggling to hold her large breasts inside. She was also wearing long elbow length black gloves, which also clung tightly to her skin. Her regalia made Tsubaki almost begin to feel uncomfortable, in her simple jeans and shirt, but she pushed the thought away. Makoto seemed to like to show herself off, perhaps she was always hoping to attract the perfect someone. She couldn't seem to help but look over Makoto's slim body. Her tail seemed smoother then Tsubaki remembered, and her ears and hair were neatly groomed. Tsubaki's eyes drifted to Makoto's breasts, smooth, round, and quite large. Tsubaki shook her head strongly, _no Tsubaki, this is your friend, not a piece of eye-candy!_

Makoto finally left her dreams and looked back at Tsubaki, "What's wrong Tsubaki? Your blushing!"

"What?! No I'm not!" Tsubaki turned around and looked at the floor, ashamed of the lewd things she was thinking of. Makoto walked around in front of her and patted her shoulder.

"Come on, cheer up Tsubaki! So you were blushing, who cares? I don't!" Makoto started to pull Tsubaki towards a nearby restaurant, "Come on! I'm starving!"

"Okay Makoto, let's go get some food." Tsubaki walked with her into the establishment, and they were quickly seated as the place was not busy in the slightest.

Makoto looked around the empty room, "Man it's quiet, you think we're the first customers here today?"

Tsubaki looked at Makoto quizzically," Well, what normal person would be up and enjoying themselves at eight in the morning? Not to be rude or anything."

Makoto shrugged, "Eh, I guess you're right. You ready to order? I know what I'm gonna get."

"Yeah, I'm ready." Tsubaki motioned the waitress over, "Yes, I'll have the Kagutsuchi puffer fish with spices and peppers please."

Makoto pouted, "Come on Tsubaki, you're so responsible with food, we're on vacation!" Makoto looked over the menu again and spoke to the waitress, " I'll have the acorn parfait please." Tsubaki looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "What? The picture looks amazing, look!"

Tsubaki glanced at the parfait that Makoto had ordered, "Ok I'll admit, that actually does look appetizing. Does it really have acorns in it?"

Makoto rolled her eyes, "Course not silly! It's just because of that acorn color it has. Oh man I can't wait now!"

Makoto was seemingly vibrating with excitement. However, Tsubaki's eyes fell on an individual sitting in the corner on his own, with enough food in front of him to feed five people. Before she could get a better look at him, Makoto snapped her fingers.

"Hey! Food's here slowpoke." Makoto laughed a little before she dug into her parfait.

Tsubaki looked down at the puffer she ordered, it looked very well seasoned and the peppers are quite ripe. She began to eat and noticed Makoto looking at her, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Nah, I just love that eye color you have," Makoto said. _I can't wait anymore, I have to tell her now or I'll never get another chance!_ "Such a beautiful blue."

Tsubaki could feel the heat begin to well up. She quickly decided to change the subject, " I-I-I, um . . . are you going to eat the last of that?" Tsubaki gestured at the acorn parfait, a few mouthfuls left.

"Hmmm? You wanna try it?" Makoto teased her.

"I admit, it looks really good. You don't mind do you?" Tsubaki asked.

Makoto laughed, "Course not! Here ya go." She pushed the bowl to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki picked up a spoon and scooped a fair sized portion of the parfait into her mouth, unaware that Makoto was staring intently at her lips. "Wow! That is really good!"

"Told ya so Tsubaki! Heh heh." Makoto was trying to stop herself from laughing, but she wasn't doing a very good job.

Tsubaki gazed back at the man sitting in the corner, amazed to find the mountain of food that was in front of him seemed to have disappeared. But, upon closer inspection, she recognized who he was. Pale white hair and a long red coat, and a very large sword was laying against the wall next to him. Tsubaki drew the Izayoi and moved towards him quickly.

"Ragna The Bloodedge! For crimes against the NOL I'm placing you under arrest!" Tsubaki pointed the Izayoi at him, however, Ragan did not seem to even acknowledge her.

"Tsubaki! What are you doing!" Makoto yelled at her.

"My duty Makoto!" Tsubaki barked, not moving her eyes from Ragna.

Ragna sighed loudly, "God fucking damn it. Just wanted a quiet evening with some nice food, but I guess no one gets what they want. Shit." Ragna continued to grumble, but has yet to stand up.

"Those who commit crimes against the Order maintained by the NOL are not deserving of good rest. You will be coming with me or I will be forc-" Tsubaki was cut short as Ragna , in the blink of an eye, grabbed his sword and delivered an extended horizontal strike. Tsubaki instinctively dodged backwards, but was forced to parry due to the blades length, which put her off-balance. Ragna, instead of pressing his attack, rushed out of the room onto the streets, but Tsubaki chased quickly.

"Tsubaki wait!" Makoto yelled, leaving the money for their food on the table and rushing after her friend and the SS-class criminal she was after. Due to Makoto's strong legs, she quickly caught up.

Tsubaki had finally closed in on Ragna. Ragna, however, was finally at the end of his patience, and he quickly turned around and drew his sword.

"HELL SPIKE!" Ragna thrust Blood-Scythe into the floor directly in front of Tsubaki who stopped immediately and reactively jumped back, narrowly avoiding the explosion of seithr that erupted from the point of impact. Startled by the sudden change of pace, Tsubaki fumbled on her retreat, leaving herself open. Ragna had closed in and caught her with an uppercut, knocking her into the air, but Tsubaki managed to recover in time to block a strong follow-up kick from him. Now recovered, she thrust the Izayoi forward, but Ragna's nonhuman reflexes easily blocked the strike.

"STOP IT YOU-" Makoto drew her tonfas, had snuck up behind Ragna, and was charging up a powerful strike, "IDIOTS!" Makoto leapt forward, catching Ragna off guard, who then suffered a punch with the force of a bus behind it. Makoto followed up with several strong attacks at lightning speed, and finally launched Ragna sky-high with an uppercut that created a small shockwave from the point of impact.

As Ragna flew out of Orient town into the higher districts, he managed to regain consciousness, "Fuck! That damn squirrel girl can pack a pun-" Ragna finally stopped moving, with the help of the steel wall of the Kagutsuchi NOL Librarium branch, the guards investigated the noise, but Ragna had quickly crawled away.

Meanwhile, back in Orient Town, a very displeased Makoto was scolding a very confused Tsubaki.

"I don't understand why you're so angry Makoto!" Tsubaki tried to defend herself nervously, "I was just doing my job as a Wing of Justice."

"I don't care!" Makoto raised a clenched fist, and Tsubaki closed her eyes and prepared for the strike. Makoto then simply lightly knocked Tsubaki on the forehead, and she looked up confused at Makoto, who was significantly calmer, "You're on V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N! Do I have to remind you what a vacation is? Forget work for the moment Tsubaki, especially work involving a guy like that who could easily kill us if he wanted to."

Tsubaki stood up and looked at Makoto, "You didn't seem to have a problem, Makoto."

Makoto simply shrugged, "He was open to an attack from behind and didn't know I was there until I had spoken. Come on Tsubaki, let's leave."

Makoto and Tsubaki walked to a nearby park and sat down. Makoto gazed over at Tsubaki, and started to move her fingers through her hair.

"What are you-?" Tsubaki began to question but Makoto cut her off.

"Your hair is all messed up, lemme fix it." Makoto continued to smooth down Tsubaki's hair. It's so soft to the touch, and quickly returned to its smooth state. Makoto glanced into Tsubaki's eyes again, the bright blue calling to her. _That's it. It's now or never!_

"Tsubaki, I... I have something I need to tell you." Makoto said.

Tsubaki looked at her, "Sure Makoto, what's on your mind?"

Makoto stood up and looked at the beautiful girl sitting in front of her, "I... Ever since I met you Tsubaki, I could tell you were a good person. But I-I-I wanted us... I wanted us to be friends, yes, but...I wanted you."

Tsubaki just sat there in silence. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Makoto, what, what are you trying to say?"

"I LOVE YOU TSUBAKI." Makoto finally said what she has wanted to say for the past few years. _There! I finally said it!_

Makoto waited for a reaction. Anything, something to hint as to what Tsubaki was thinking. However, Tsubaki said nothing. Finally, she quietly stood up, and was looking down. _She doesn't want me. I knew, it, Makoto you idiot!_

"Tsubaki I'm sorr-!"

Tsubaki had walked over to Makoto, held her face with one hand wrapped her other arm around her waist, and pulled her in tightly and kissed her. Makoto was amazed for a few precious seconds, then fell prey to her feelings. She wrapped her own arms around Tsubaki's waist, and gently, yet with great passion, kissed her back. For a minute, they stood embracing each other, and then Makoto withdrew.

"It's getting late, my room isn't far from here either." Makoto wanted Tsubaki in her room, alone, in private. Somewhere where no one would interrupt them.

"Let's go," Tsubaki agreed, and they began to walk across the street, "Actually Makoto, I've felt that way about you for a long time as well."

"Really? You...loved me as well?"

"Yes, I did. You're so," Tsubaki chose to be frank, and honest," Sexy, Makoto."

Tsubaki's words caught her off-guard, "I...I had no idea..." Makoto cradled Tsubaki's face in one hand, "You have no idea how hot you make me, or how sexy you are."

Tsubaki's face began to burn, and Makoto giggled, and kissed her again. She pointed to a small building in front of them, "This is where I'm staying in Orient Town, let's get some...privacy."

Tsubaki held Makoto's hand, and nodded, "Let's."

Makoto and Tsubaki vanished into her vacation home, and a soft 'click' could be heard as a key met with a lock.

* * *

Chapter XXX: Privacy

"Rather big house you got Makoto." Tsubaki complimented the establishment. Makoto laughed.

"Ever since I became one of the top information gatherer's for the NOL, I've been sending money to my family to eventually come out here, this isn't even a vacation home provided by the NOL, this is my permanent residence. Though, my family is planning on living higher up in the city because mom doesn't want the boys to get sick, but I just like this part of Kagutsuchi so much, don't you?" Makoto brushed past Tsubaki before she could nod. "I need to take a quick trip to the bathroom, think you could wait in my room? Last door in the hall."

"Sure, I could use a rest." Tsubaki said as she walked past.

Makoto chuckled to herself, _rest isn't going to be what you're getting right now my love, _she thought. She took off her gloves and boots, and scurried down the hall. Tsubaki was standing in front of the bed, her back to the door. Makoto eased the door open, and crept up behind Tsubaki. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around her. Tsubaki jumped a little, then turned her head to kiss her new found lover. This kiss was different, full of passion and lust. Tsubaki moved away.

"I love you," Tsubaki whispered in her ear.

"I love you to" Makoto responded.

Makoto noticed something then. She realized how hot Tsubaki was, her face red, but not embarrassed. Makoto knew when a woman wanted something, and Tsubaki wanted more, whether her mind knew it or not. So Makoto, complied.

"Aah!" Tsubaki gasped.

Makoto's hands had moved down, back, and up in one swift motion, and were now fondling Tsubaki's breasts underneath her shirt. Makoto's hands groped softly, but with a delicate strength as well.

"You really know, what you're doing Makoto." Tsubaki praised, turning her head back to look at her.

"Let's just say, you're not the first girl I've done it with, and leave it at that." Makoto silenced any protest Tsubaki may have had with a deep kiss, her tongue licking the inside of Tsubaki's mouth. Tsubaki returned the motion in an instant, and both moaned in pleasure.

"Let's get that dirty shirt off, sexy," Makoto growled seductively, and began to pull Tsubaki's shirt off, and once it was she did the same for her own garments, revealing her massive bust. Makoto noticed Tsubaki standing there, nervously.

"I...I'm not sure...what I need to do Makoto, I'm sorry." Tsubaki apologized. _It must be her first time, not surprising. _Makoto thought to herself.

"It's ok. I'll help you, but I think you'll figure it out as we go along." Makoto hugged her again, and Tsubaki felt Makoto's large bare breasts pressing against her back.

"Oh Makoto." Tsubaki was in ecstasy. Makoto undid Tsubaki's bra, and began to play with her nipples, while their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Makoto's left hand softly squeezed Tsubaki's breast, and her right began to trace a line down her stomach. Moans filled the room, but no one was around to hear. Suddenly, Makoto stopped, and as Tsubaki turned to look at her, Makoto had turned her back on her.

"Makoto?" Tsubaki wondered what was wrong.

"I've been playing with you since we've started," Makoto looked over her shoulder and leaned into Tsubaki, giving her a kiss, "I think it's your turn to play with me." She finished, wagging her furry tail back and forth..

_Hmmm, that reminds me._ Tsubaki remembered a little something only Noel and herself were allowed to do. Tsubaki brought Makoto in close, her hands feeling her supple breasts, and turned Makoto's face to continue their tongue's dance. Then Tsubaki did something Makoto wouldn't see coming. Tsubaki's hand moved to Makoto's back, where she began to play with her large, bushy tail. Makoto moaned loudly, then began to purr continuously.

"You like that?" Tsubaki whispered, answered by a nod from Makoto, "You dirty little squirrel." she teased, and resumed to kiss her.

Makoto put a finger to her lips, and stopped the hand which was on her tail, "Let's move on shall we? I'll give you a hint, and you figure it out from there." Makoto then allowed Tsubaki to continue kissing her, as she moved her hand slowly down her belly. Tsubaki guessed what Makoto wanted, and was more than happy to comply. Tsubaki slipped her hand down Makoto's pants, and began to rub her vagina softly. Sounds of sheer delight came from Makoto's throat, only to be muffled by the relentless assault of Tsubaki's lips. Tsubaki had just began to slip a finger inside, but was interrupted by another part of her body being touched. Makoto had moved her left hand up, and was holding Tsubaki's head close, so she could not stop their kiss. Also, Makoto's right hand had moved down behind her, and was rubbing Tsubaki's vagina softly as well. Makoto made a subtle gesture, and both girls eased out of their clothing. Tsubaki's breasts on Makoto's back made her feel ecstatic.

"Go on, stick it in Tsubaki." Makoto moaned in her ear, "I know you want to."

Knowing Makoto was reading her like a book, she eased her middle finger into Makoto's warm, wet pussy. Her tail shivered in ecstasy, and she began to massage Tsubaki's own privates even faster. As Tsubaki inserted her index finger as well inside Makoto, Makoto moved forward in her own endeavor, and gently slid her middle finger inside, and began to slowly move back and forth as Tsubaki was doing to her, but Makoto was moving in a circular manner inside Tsubaki, she was looking for her 'sweet spot'. Only a few seconds later Tsubaki gasped loudly, and both fell backwards onto the bed. Makoto was not going easy, and slid another finger inside, and began to move back and forth much quicker, but with even greater sweetness. Tsubaki was almost paralyzed with pleasure.

"Don't stop Tsubaki," Makoto whispered into her ear, "Don't you dare hold back on me. I want more than two, I want four." She growled in Tsubaki's ear, and began to finger her even faster. Tsubaki did not want this moment to go to waste, and slid all four of her fingers into Makoto's juicy cunt, moving them in unison, and also searching for Makoto's own special spot. Tsubaki felt like she was so close.

"Just a little bit to the right Tsubaki," Makoto told her, and as soon as she did so, "Yes! Right there, don't stop!"

Tsubaki found the place she was looking for, and moaned as Makoto's own fingers increased in number, as she has slipped another finger in while Tsubaki was so focused searching.

"Oh god, it hurts but," Tsubaki let out another gasp as Makoto gently began tapping her insides as well as rubbing, as if she knew what she was going to say, "But it's so good!"

"Come on Tsubaki," Makoto moaned, "Faster!"

Makoto now forced her last finger into Tsubaki's tight hole, causing her to jolt from the pain momentarily, and then moan from the pleasure. Makoto decided to change their positioning, removing Tsubaki's hand and turning her over. Tsubaki's fingers immediately dived back into her lovely hole, fingering with a whole new passion as their breasts became squished together and as their tongues danced in their mouths yet again. All that could be heard was the constant moans of ecstasy from both girls, as they both were close, very close, to the end. It felt so close, but it was taking it's time to arrive, when finally.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Both girls gasped and moaned in close unison as they climaxed. Tsubaki was panting heavily, as was Makoto although at a lesser degree. Makoto slid her fingers out, and suddenly forced two of her fingers into Tsubaki's mouth, Tsubaki caught on quickly, and put her own two fingers into Makoto's. They licked each other's fingers, tasting their own juices, and then they switched, and licked their own fingers clean. Both girls let out a satisfying sigh as they tasted each other's sweet cum.

"That was...great." Tsubaki said, out of breath.

"Heh, heh," Makoto began to laugh, "If you think that was it, you're dead wrong."

Makoto crawled on top of a confused Tsubaki, and placed her face above her vagina. Makoto began to gently lick at Tsubaki's clitoris, sending tremendous jolts of pleasure though her body. Tsubaki would have licked Makoto as well, but was so exhausted she could hardly move her head. Makoto, feeling left out, simple began to finger herself, and drops of her cum fell onto Tsubaki's face, causing her to open her mouth.

"I'll do it to you, then you'll do it to me. okay?" Makoto sighed.

"Sure...thing...Mako-AAAH!"

Makoto moved down from Tsubaki's clit and licked vigorously at her cunt. Eventually she forced her tongue inside, and moved it around, licking up as much of Tsubaki's sweet fluid as she could.

"Yes...oh my god...so good...uuhhh..." Tsubaki was barely audible as she spoke.

Makoto looked over shoulder to look at her, "Dirty little girl aren't you? I think you'll need some punishment."

Makoto then went to the edge of the bed, "Come over here sexy. It's time for you to get serious."

Tsubaki got up and sat on the floor in front of Makoto, her ripe pussy inches from her face. The scent was unbearable, and she began to drool at what she was about to do. But Makoto had other ideas.

"You want me to do this for you?" Tsubaki looked up, confused, "It will be a bit rough, but it will feel so good, make sure you tend to yourself too." She reached down and slapped Tsubaki's ass, grabbing it for a few seconds as well.

"Well...you know what you're talking about, so okay." Tsubaki agreed, "What are you planning on doi-!"

Makoto grabbed the back of Tsubaki's head, and forced her down onto her cunt. Tsubaki began to slide her tongue inside, and went directly for Makoto's sweet spot. Once Makoto groaned, Tsubaki began to lick violently, fingering herself rapidly in the process. Makoto could hardly believe the ecstasy she was going through. Her back arched in pleasure, tail going haywire, unable to stay silent, she began to moan uncontrollably.

"Ah! Oh! God!" Makoto was almost screaming with delight, "Tsubaki! I'm...I'm gonna..."

Makoto's other hand grabbed Tsubaki's head, and held her tightly between her thighs, convulsing with pleasure as another climax arose. The sudden flow of delicious cum forced another climax out of Tsubaki as well, her hand becoming soaked with cum. The convulsions subsided, and they crawled onto the bed together, and Makoto licked Tsubaki's fingers dry.

"Oh Tsubaki, you're fucking delicious."

"So are you Makoto." Tsubaki kissed her love, trying to get some of the taste from inside Makoto's mouth, and Makoto attempted to gift her with some, she then whispered in her ear, "I love you Makoto, always."

Makoto kissed Tsubaki again, "I love you too Tsubaki. Like no one else in the world."

With that, both girls quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Extra Chapter: Surprise

* * *

**(If futanari sex disturbs you, please do not read the following chapter. This chapter is also probably somewhat disturbing and it is also extremely) (unrealistic.)**

* * *

Makoto slowly opened her eyes, the evening sun sending dim orange rays into the bedroom. Careful not to move the bed, she turned over to look at Tsubaki. _Still sound asleep,_ Makoto thought, sighing sweetly, _but, you're finally mine, and you have me in turn. _Makoto gently kissed her new love on the cheek, and eased out of the bed and out into the hall.

"Rest up Tsubaki, you're gonna need it for when I want to have more fun with you, soon." Makoto said to herself as she walked towards an inconspicuous cabinet in the main bathroom. Makoto shifted some of the medicine around, and eventually found a small blue bottle of pills.

"Ah, this is the one. I remember Mina gave me these after she tried them with her girlfriend, said it worked." Makoto stared at the blue pills inside the bottle, "Seriously, where does she find stuff like this? I knew there was bound to be something like this in this day and age, but never expected to own some."

Makoto's keen hearing picked up the sounds of Tsubaki moving on the bed. She decided to sneak into the kitchen and make something for them to have for supper. Once she crept past the room, and was standing in the kitchen, she tried to remember what she could make that Tsubaki would like. _Hmmm, I can't think of anything off the top of my head. _Makoto strained her brain for a solution. _Oh! That's it! I'll make her something sweet as a special treat for doing so well. _Makoto licked her lips simply remembering what had transpired not five hours ago, and what she had in store for her.

Sometime later, in the room upstairs, Tsubaki slowly woke up, feeling a little weak after her endeavors with Makoto. She rolled over to look at her, only to find an empty spot on the bed. _Where did she go?_ Tsubaki got up and put her shirt and pants back on, assuming Makoto did as well since her clothes are nowhere to be seen. She didn't bother to put on her undergarments though, as with how she felt for Makoto now, decency was one of the last things on her mind. She walked out the door, and walked down the hall.

"Makoto? You there?" Tsubaki called out.

"In the kitchen!" Tsubaki heard Makoto answer come from the door to her left. as she turned in, she saw Makoto standing in front of the oven, looking out the window. Makoto was wearing the same tube top, but was instead wearing a very revealing mini-skirt. "Bout time you woke up sleepy-head."

"I was dreaming about us doing that again soon, you could say I wanted to stay asleep for it." Tsubaki held Makoto's hands, and the Beast-kin quickly kissed her, eager for the taste that awaited for her inside. This was soon interrupted by a loud 'ding' from the oven.

"Oh, it's ready!" Makoto said, pulling Tsubaki over to the table, "Wait here okay? I made you something special for doing so good earlier." As Makoto praised her, she turned back to the oven, not seeing Tsubaki's face turn bright red.

"What is it?" Tsubaki asked, doubting Makoto would answer her, which she didn't. Makoto simply turned around, and carried a small cake over to the table. "Oh, Makoto you shouldn't have!"

"Well, you did kind of lie to me when we were getting started." Tsubaki stared at Makoto, very confused. "You knew exactly what you were doing when we started, there was no shred of hesitation in those kisses, or from you grabbing my tits." Makoto grabbed Tsubaki's hand and stuck it under her shirt and placed it on her naked breast, as if to emphasize her point.

"Well, I guess I tried to remember what I saw from videos online." Tsubaki admitted, gently fondling Makoto's breast before withdrawing her hand.

Makoto raised one eyebrow, and shook her finger side to side, "Tsk tsk, Tsubaki you naughty girl," Makoto joked, acting like her mother, "You shouldn't be watching pornography, it might make you a naughty girl yourself." Both of them giggled and Makoto kissed her again.

"So what is this cake?" Tsubaki asked.

"Chocolate, obviously. I know how much you love it." Makoto began to cut the cake, a piece for herself and one for Tsubaki, and then sat down beside her. "When you told me and Noel how much you liked chocolate, I constantly snuck down to the dorm kitchen, and practiced baking. Though I wasn't any good at it. So when I got to go back home, I asked mom to teach me how to make a chocolate cake, and no one bakes better then my mom. Soon enough, I learned how to make my mom's signature chocolate cake. Take a bite, I dare you."

Tsubaki took a large bite of the cake, and the flaky chocolate layer on top seemed to dissolve into liquid almost instantly, leaving behind a sweet chewy mount of chocolate.

"Wow, this is incredible! You weren't kidding about your mom's cooking." Makoto blushed from her love's praise.

"This isn't anything compared to mom's." Makoto took a few bites herself, imagining it was her mom's cake. "Eat up Tsubaki. I don't know about you, but I'm up for some more good love before the days out." Makoto's tail wagged, and then brushed its self over Tsubaki's cheek, tickling her slightly.

Tsubaki put down her fork and grabbed Makoto's tail with both hands, causing her to squeak loudly. Tsubaki began to fondle her tail, and then started to tickle the base of her tail. Makoto started to laugh loudly, squirming rapidly as if trying to escape.

"Hahahahah! No! Stop Tsubaki! Hahahaha! It's too much!" Makoto managed to choke out between laughs. Tsubaki started to giggle, seeing Makoto like this.

"Looks like you're my prey now little squirrel." Tsubaki teased, doing her best to sound as lewd as she could. Makoto then grabbed both of her hands, and wrapped them around her and was positioned behind of Tsubaki.

"Oh really?" Makoto growled lowly into Tsubaki's ear, then proceeded to do a long lick from the end of Tsubaki's shoulder to the bottom of her ear, making her shiver as she licked her neck. "Let's see who's the prey now."

Makoto then began to tickle Tsubaki's sides causing her to fall to the floor with her, laughing loudly. "Ah Makoto! That tickles! Ah hahahaha!" Tsubaki was squirming, trying to get away from Makoto's strong hands, but to no avail. However, Tsubaki refused to lose this game, and began to tickle Makoto's sides as well, causing her to lose her composure and collapsed on top of her, giggling insanely. Now that Makoto was on level with her, even though she was still tickling her relentlessly, Tsubaki moved her hands back to the base of Makoto's tail, and tickled her as hard as she could. Makoto nearly screamed with laughter, but still kept her hands on Tsubaki's sides. After another whole minute of nonstop laughter, they finally stopped.

"Draw?" Tsubaki offered, thoroughly out of breath.

"Draw." Makoto agreed, wrapping her arms around Tsubaki as they laid on the kitchen floor, a hand behind her head, and one down the back of her pants, groping her ass. Tsubaki did so as well, but instead held Makoto's back tightly with her left hand, and groped her ass as well, significantly easier for her as Makoto was wearing a skirt. Tsubaki periodically slapped Makoto as well. Both kissed passionately, out of breath and panting heavily from their little game.

"I love you so much Makoto," Tsubaki said, putting a finger to Makoto's immediate response, " I had no idea I would be so happy, and well...into you, but I don't love you for the wonderful experiences you are introducing me to, although they are breathtaking, don't get me wrong. I love you, no. I have loved you ever since I understood who you are as a person. I want to stay with you Makoto. I want to know if you love me the same way."

Makoto was caught off guard by this question, but she knew how to respond, "I do Tsubaki. I admit, I first fell for you for your ravishing appearance. However, as I learned more about you as a person, as a friend, my love for you grew even more, almost to the point that it hurt that we might not be able to be together because I did not know if you would take me. I love you too Tsubaki, and I don't want to ever lose you."

Tsubaki was more than content with this answer, and kissed Makoto gently, nibbling on her lip. Makoto eagerly licked inside Tsubaki's mouth, giving away Makoto's desperation for more, and Tsubaki pushed Makoto away and smiled sweetly.

"You up for round two dear? Makoto purred softly, licking Tsubaki's throat, and occasionally chewing softly on her skin.

"Oh definitely." Tsubaki moaned, already attempting to remove Makoto's tube top, Makoto helped by holding her arms up, even though she was lying right on top of her on the floor. So as soon as Makoto was free of her shirt, her breasts fell down and landed on each side of Tsubaki's face, causing Makoto to squeeze them together, trapping Tsubaki between her bosom.

Makoto sat up, allowing Tsubaki to pull herself up as well, and Makoto swiftly removed Tsubaki's shirt. After, Tsubaki roughly slipped her hand under Makoto's skirt, squeezing her clit gently. Makoto moaned in ecstasy, and was caught unaware by Tsubaki's next move. She grabbed Makoto's breast in one hand, and began to suck on Makoto's other tit, licking it inside her mouth. Makoto gently placed a hand behind Tsubaki's head, to stop her if she tried to pull away anytime soon, and slid her other hand down to play with Tsubaki's own breasts.

"Where did you...think about...this, Tsubaki?" Makoto sighed heavily, obviously enjoying this. Tsubaki didn't even try to move her head to answer, knowing Makoto would simply force her head back down, and instead, answered by gently chewing Makoto's nipple, sending shivers down her spine.

Makoto finally pulled herself and Tsubaki up. "So, do you want to do a little something special?" Makoto presented three small blue pills in her hand, which she had taken from the bottle earlier.

"What are those for?" Tsubaki asked, knowing it was not some form of hallucinogenic as Makoto is a member of the NOL and would lose her job if she did drugs.

"My friend gave these to me a long time ago, they're body enhancers, the more you take at once, the bigger the effect," _and I want you to be nice and thick for me._ Makoto thought to herself, feeling slightly bad for not telling Tsubaki 100% exactly what the pills do.

Tsubaki thought about it for a second, and determined that she would do it for Makoto. "Ok Makoto, only for you."

"Ok, but I need to warn you, you'll pass out for a few minutes once you take the pills, and they last for about a day, so we can have some real fun." Tsubaki nodded, acknowledging this. She then took the pills from Makoto, and swallowed them, and the blacked out a few seconds later. Makoto reacted quickly and caught Tsubaki before she could fall.

"Hee hee, now I'll get to have my fun." Makoto giggled, setting Tsubaki's unconscious naked body down on the sofa in a sitting position. "Hmmm, It's going to be about ten minutes before she wakes up. I know, I'll put on that sexy lingerie I got a few weeks ago, that'll get her going." Makoto left for her room, and found the outfit she planned to wear. She purchased it at a, very lewd store and it was the most revealing article of clothing she had ever seen and has been itching for an opportunity to wear it. The see through pattern offered no form of decency, and her nipples were only confined inside it by some of the denser parts of the pattern. This was meant to be a one-time wear, as it tears easily. _I'm going to ask her to be rough this time, and if she won't, I'll convince her._

Makoto dashed back downstairs, all dressed up and ready to go, and saw that the pills had done its job. Extended from Tsubaki's crotch was a thick, long dick. Already erect, Makoto stared in awe at the sight, a dream come true. _I don't know if I could take that in all the way!_ Makoto thought, _I may have done the math wrong, or Mina lied to me, either way I don't care._

As Tsubaki began to wake up, Makoto kneeled down to sit in between her legs, and in front of Tsubaki's brand new, long, thick dick. Tsubaki woke up, looking up at the ceiling, she rubbed her eyes with one hand, still feeling groggy.

"Wakey wakey sexy." Tsubaki heard Makoto's seductive voice directly in front of her, and she gasped at what she saw when she looked down.

"Oh my!" Tsubaki tried to make sense of why she had a cock now. "What did you give me?!"

"Remember that genius scientist that got that bizarre order from an anonymous person?"

"For a medicine that does this?"

"Yep, she made it, and I just so happened to be good friends with the girl who asked her, so she gave me a bottle or two." Tsubaki was still slightly shocked at what she had woken up to, so Makoto took the liberty to tell her, "Tsubaki, this has always been a fantasy of mine, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth, but I really wanted this." Makoto looked down.

Tsubaki now realized what Makoto was wearing, and felt the blood rush even faster in her new protruding member. "Actually, in all honesty, I always wondered what it would feel like to have a penis. I forgive you."

"Really!?" Makoto perked up, moving up slightly so she could kiss her, and as she did so Tsubaki's cock became nestled in between Makoto's breasts. Tsubaki shivered slightly, but looked at Makoto again, seeing she still had something to say.

"Tsubaki, I want this to be rough," She said seriously, "I want you to fuck me silly and tear these clothes off my body. Please."

Tsubaki looked into Makoto's eyes. _She wants this so badly. _Tsubaki thought, _I'll do it, so she'll be happy._

"Ok Makoto," Tsubaki said, and then bent over to breathe into her ear, making her shudder, "I'll fuck you harder then you'll be able to comprehend."

"Oh that's what I wanted to hear." Makoto sighed, and then suddenly pulled her breasts out of her clothes, tearing the dark fabic, and squeezed them around Tsubaki's cock. "But first, I need to get you warmed up."

Makoto then slowly began to bounce up and down, rubbing Tsubaki's thick dick between her large, smooth, soft breasts. Tsubaki sunk into the couch, surprised at how wonderful it felt. Makoto didn't stop there, and brought her breasts to the base of Tsubaki's dick, alternating moving then up and down on each side at different intervals, and began to lick the tip of her cock. Tsubaki's head jerked back at the touch of Makoto's moist tongue, grasping hard at the couch cushions as Makoto slipped her tongue inside the small hole at the end of Tsubaki's throbbing member.

Makoto then gasped her cock with her hand, and began to jerk it off softly, but at a moderate pace, her other hand began to play with her own crotch, spreading her pussy wide and sliding her middle finger inside roughly, releasing a moan of pleasure. Tsubaki looked down at Makoto, who was almost entranced by her cock. Makoto then looked up.

"Itadakimasu!" Makoto said, and stuck the tip of Tsubaki's dick into her mouth, licking it in a circular motion. Tsubaki groaned with pleasure.

"Makoto, that feels incredible."

Makoto then moved further down Tsubaki's member, sucking it like a giant lollipop. She got a good bit further before it hit the back of her throat, and her body refused to let it in any further. _My god!_ _I'm not even half way down! Gotta improvise here._ Makoto grabbed her tits, and massaged Tsubaki's shaft as she sucked as hard as she could on her cock, moving her breasts up and down, and moving Tsubaki's member in and out of her mouth. Makoto could feel Tsubaki's legs tense up. Makoto pulled off, and scooted back a little, sitting on her knees.

"Come on Tsubaki, you're gonna make me suck you off now." Makoto stated.

Tsubaki just sat there, not sure what she meant, but figured it out quickly. She walked over to Makoto, and placed her hand gently on the back of her head. But Makoto seemed displeased.

"What's wrong Makoto?" Tsubaki asked, confused.

"I told you I want it rough." Makoto complained, and Tsubaki got even more confused. Makoto began to clarify, "I want you to grab the back of my head by my hair, and forced that big cock of yours all the way down my throat. Use both hands." Makoto looked up at Tsubaki, puppy eyed, "Please Tsubaki? For me?"

Tsubaki couldn't resist her lovers pleads. She grabbed the back of Makoto's head roughly with both hands, resisting the urge to release her grip when Makoto yelped slightly in pain, but knew Makoto wanted this. She positioned the tip of her cock inside Makoto's throat, realizing that the tip alone pulled her mouth as far as it could go. Tsubaki solidified her resolve, and thrust as hard as she could, pulling Makoto down onto her dick as hard as she could as well. Tsubaki managed to force her down halfway on her dick, and then stepped forward, bending Makoto's neck into a vertical angle, and vigorously thrust in and out of her throat. Makoto grasped her breast and forced her hand inside her cunt, masturbating furiously. Tsubaki pulled back out for a moment to let Makoto catch her breath, and after about ten seconds, resumed fucking her tight throat.

"Oh Makoto, you're so warm!" Tsubaki groaned, still thrusting rapidly. Makoto responding with a muffled moan of pure ecstasy.

Tsubaki pulled out again, fast this time as she noticed Makoto's eyes were beginning to roll back into her head. "You okay Makoto?" Tsubaki asked, concerned, and out of breath. Makoto nodded, looking up.

"I've never been better in my life, Tsubaki. I know it's hard for you to do this, but," Makoto graciously licked Tsubaki's balls, sucking on them sweetly before finishing her request, staring at her with blunt seriousness, "Tsubaki, I want you to fuck my dirty little throat until I pass out. When I do, you can let me off."

Tsubaki was shocked, this was just like her dream! "Makoto, in all honesty, this is what I had been dreaming about. It's so strange."

"Well, what happened now?"

Tsubaki now felt selfish, as she now wanted to make her dream reality. She retrieved the belt from her pants, and tied Makoto's arms behind her back.

"Kinky," Makoto purred, "I love it."

Tsubaki kneeled down, and kissed Makoto, tasting some of the pre-cum left behind from her own dick. "Shhh, be quiet my little cock-sleeve. You're my slave now you horny squirrel." Tsubaki shushed her.

"Oh yes," Makoto growled softly, ecstatic that Tsubaki was getting into it, "I'm your little cock-sleeve, treat me however you want...Master." Makoto finished, bending her body to show all her curves, and emphasizing the last word. She knew Tsubaki figured out that this was a Slave and Master role play, and it was serious.

"Oh I will Makoto," Tsubaki said, "Oh I definitely will."

With that said, Tsubaki roughly grabbed Makoto's head, fully in character, and before Makoto could say she was ready, forced her dick down her throat all the way. Makoto's eyes widened as Tsubaki's shaft stretched her throat to its limit, causing her to gag. Tsubaki once again bent Makoto backwards, viciously thrusting directly down Makoto's throat. Makoto moaned in protest, half acting, half truth, and Tsubaki continued going. Makoto attempted to swallow as her throat was being violated, squeezing down on Tsubaki's hard member, causing her to groan loudly. As it Tsubaki's relentless assault dragged on, Makoto knew she couldn't stay awake much longer, darkness creeping around the edge of her vision.

"Awww, too much my little slave?" Makoto voiced a muffled disagreement, "What? You want me to cum inside your throat? All the way in? Naughty, naughty girl."

_She's going to cum inside my throat, balls deep?! Oh Tsubaki, you've learned so fast how to get me going. _Makoto wanted it so bad, but she wanted to be awake for it. Her doubts were eliminated as Tsubaki began to pant heavily. Tsubaki knew Makoto wanted to speak, but she was going to pass out, she quickly removed her cock to allow her to speak for a split second.

"Yes, treat me like the little slut I am!" Makoto begged making sure not to breath in the time she was talking.

Tsubaki rested her dick just inside Makoto's throat, to prevent her any 'accidental air' as Makoto would have probably said, and pulled her across the floor and sat down on the sofa, not pulling out in the least, and jerking herself off to keep her at the near breaking point.

Once Tsubaki sat down, she grabbed Makoto, holding her firmly, and forced her down all the way to the base of her dick, holding her there. Makoto's natural instincts kicked in, trying to break free, but Tsubaki was going to follow through no matter what, and held her firmly. Still in character, Makoto began to whimper, her eyes fighting to stay open.

Tsubaki drew her slowly back to the very tip of her cock, Makoto holding her breath, defying all natural reason in the process, then slammed her back down to the base, and bent forward over Makoto's head, forcing her down even harder.

"I'm cumming!" Tsubaki moaned, pumping her hot load directly inside the depths of Makoto's throat. Despite being on the verge of losing consciousness, Makoto's eyes widened for a few seconds, then closed, passing out. Tsubaki hardly noticed, amazed that she just couldn't stop ejaculating. Keeping Makoto down all the way, she maneuvered her, and managed to lay her on the floor, still cumming down her throat. Tsubaki couldn't help herself, and she pulled her cock out, and came all over Makoto's sleeping face, filling her mouth with cum, and was still shocked that it had only just begun to die down. Tsubaki had effectively painted Makoto in sperm, sticky liquid covering every part of her body, and sticking in her hair, before it finally finished. Tsubaki collapsed onto the floor next to her, and noticed Makoto had already woken up, and glanced over at her. Tsubaki, although exhausted, rolled herself on top of Makoto, smearing her cum on her own body as well, and after sipping some cum out of her mouth, kissed her passionately.

Makoto moaned, their tongues swimming in Tsubaki's inhuman amount of sperm, each of them occasionally swallowing. Tsubaki began to clean the cum from the other parts of Makoto's body, starting at her vagina, while Makoto sucked her fingers dry, relishing every mouthful of Tsubaki's juices.

"Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki looked up from in between Makoto's breasts, "Hmm?"

"That was amazing." Makoto sighed.

"Your throat felt amazing, but I'm interested in the other parts of you. If you know what I mean." Tsubaki hinted, sliding her finger inside Makoto's pussy.

"Aah, oh yes, but let's get cleaned up first." Makoto managed to stand up, and Tsubaki held her close, and using each other as leverage made it to the large shower upstairs.

"Makoto, this shower is big enough for four people." Tsubaki pointed out, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at the cum soaked squirrel.

"I might prefer to have room when I shower and did a little renovation." Makoto said, and pulled Tsubaki into the shower, hand on her still erect cock, "Problem?"

"Nope," Tsubaki replied calmly, kissing her again, "Man, what kind of dick-pill is this? It felt like I was ejaculating for a whole two minutes."

"You know, I don't think Mina gave me the normal version, let me check." Makoto picked up the bottle of pills from the counter, and read the description. "Nope, this is a 'special' brand." Makoto put the pills back down, having two more in hand. "But I like it like that, and if we're going to do what I hope we're going to do, I want you even bigger."

Tsubaki stared wide eyed at her good friend, "Makoto, what are you thinking? Right now this alone is large enough to rip you very badly." Tsubaki was silenced as Makoto held out a small syringe, "Ok, what's this one supposed to do?"

"It makes ones vagina, how you say, more flexible." Makoto explained, and Tsubaki was quite sure she understood, "There's more. It can also let it go even further in then it normally would."

Tsubaki sighed, "Oh Makoto, I didn't know you had such, 'intriguing' tastes."

"Tsubaki, am I being too selfish? if you don't want another dose of this I'm perfectly fine with that."

Tsubaki took the blue 'dick-pills' from Makoto, kissing her reassuringly, "Don't worry Makoto. I'm actually really enjoying this, and if it's satisfying your bizarre role-playing tastes, which I am surprised myself that I'm kinda getting into, then I'm happy to comply."

"You like my freaky fantasies? Guess accepting your homosexuality makes you realize some pretty freaky hidden secrets huh?" Makoto kissed Tsubaki's cheek.

"I guess so. Will I pass out again if I take these?" Tsubaki inquired.

"Nope, it'll just get bigger, and you're probably not gonna believe this, but you're going to cum even more than before. Also, just so you know, this cum won't make me pregnant if it gets inside me, so don't worry."

"You know what Makoto? I think I really like your ridiculous fantasy, so let's keep going." Tsubaki swallowed the two pills, and suddenly assumed a pained expression on her face.

"Tsubaki! Are you okay!?" Makoto didn't know what was going on, and was frantic with worry.

"Don't worry, there was just this sudden stinging pain in...well, my dick." Tsubaki looked down, "Which is starting to feel very strange."

Makoto and Tsubaki stared in wonder as Tsubaki's cock visibly lengthened and grew in thickness, and finally stopped, hanging between Tsubaki's smooth thighs.

"Okay, this is kind of silly." Makoto admitted, "It's reaching all the way down to just past your knees!"

Tsubaki pulled Makoto up, kissing her simply, and gently licking her Adam's apple. She then looked into her eyes, "Oh? Problem?" She quoted.

Makoto laughed, "Let's get cleaned up, or else your jizz is going to harden and that will take forever to get out of my tail." Makoto turned the shower on, and Tsubaki was surprised that it actually reached about ninety percent of the large shower room. Makoto turned to find that Tsubaki seemed disappointed.

"What? Were you hoping on us licking each other clean?" Makoto teased.

"Yes." Tsubaki said bluntly, somewhat shocking Makoto.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I do need someone to clean my tail and grope me in the process. Oh but who will do it?" Makoto joked, beginning to wash the cum out of her hair, constantly licking her fingers over letting it all get washed away. Tsubaki licked some of the cum off of Makoto's legs, then her ass, which actually caught Makoto by surprise, who was in the middle of licking her breasts clean.

"You done there?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, now I can do this."

"Do wha-AAAH!"

Tsubaki began to clean Makoto's smooth tail with her tongue, correct in assuming that Makoto's tail hairs where not going to come off and linger in her mouth. Tsubaki eventually made her way to the base of Makoto's tail, as soon as she was done cleaning her, Makoto's legs gave way, and she collapsed to the floor.

"All clean now." Tsubaki said, helping Makoto up.

"Bedroom. Now." Makoto breathed.

"No objections here." Tsubaki replied, and they almost ran to Makoto's bedroom. When they reached the door, Makoto put her hand on Tsubaki's chest, stopping her.

"Give me a minute to get ready, okay?" Makoto asked. Tsubaki nodded slightly, and Makoto walked into her room. She closed the curtains, and in pitch darkness, went over to the closet, "Time for a more, intimate atmosphere." Makoto retrieved a large box, inside was a large cluster of large, scented candles. Rosemary, apple, and many other more, exotic scents.

Makoto quickly set and lit almost every candle in the box, except the more simple scents. The smell was almost over whelming, and set the mood perfectly. Makoto crawled onto the large bed, laying down in the most enticing position she could, and began to trace her strong thigh with her fingers.

"Come in, my love." Makoto beckoned, and Tsubaki slowly opened the door to the dim, yet well lit room.

Tsubaki was not expecting the sweet scent that awaited her, flooding her nostrils with more scents then she could name. She inhaled deeply, and then stared at the sight in front of her. Makoto laid on the bed, rubbing her soft leg with her hand, and motioning Tsubaki to come over with her other.

"Quite the setup you have here." Tsubaki got onto the bed, and kissed Makoto forcefully, their tongues rubbing against each other.

"How about, we cut the foreplay, and get right down to business?" Makoto stood there, standing on her hands and knees on the bed, shaking her behind from side to side, and wagging her freshly groomed tail.

"That's fine with me," Tsubaki said, getting on her knees behind her, erect cock aching to be inside her, "Are you still wanting to continue out little role-play?"

"Oh definitely, I love how you could be so forceful, the way you treated me down in the living room was perfect, but please, feel free to be even more rough." Makoto continued to shake her ass from side to side. Tsubaki reached down, and squeezed Makoto's supple tits, then moved down to rub her thighs, then very hard, slapped Makoto's ass, "Ahh!" Makoto moaned, "Oh yeah, I've been a naughty girl master, I need to be punished. Do anything to want to me, violate my young body however you think fitting." Tsubaki could see Makoto was acting as horny as she could, completely in character, so Tsubaki finally gave in to Makoto's subtle pushes, and specifically, her wish, and decided to go all out.

"Punish me master, I've been such a bad-Ahhh!" Tsubaki interupted Makoto's speech with another slap on her ass, and reached over to whisper in her ear.

"Naughty girl, you need to be disciplined," Tsubaki roughly groped Makoto's breasts, squeezing her nipples hard, she was getting very much into this domination game, and decided to give Makoto exactly what she wanted, which was to have no choice in what she could do to her, and treat her how she wanted, like a slave.

"You're a dirty little whore aren't you?" Tsubaki said, squeezing Makoto's breasts harshly.

"Oh I am master, punish me however you see fit," Makoto looked over into Tsubaki's eyes, a gaze that would make anyone hot, "Your wish is my command."

"The be silent, your punishment is about to begin."

Makoto was having the best time she has ever had, her fantasy coming true, and Tsubaki seemed to be enjoying the master part, and she was doing it quite well. _Yes, now that our little role-play talk is done, she can ram my tight cunt, I can't wait!_ Makoto began to shake her ass again, but Tsubaki grabbed Makoto by her hips, stopping her. Looking though her legs, she saw Tsubaki take her giant cock, and moved it above her pussy.

"Wait, Tsubaki what are you doing?" Makoto asked, breaking character.

Tsubaki broke out of role-play as well, so she could answer her question, "I took the liberty of reading the effects of that syringe you used while you where seducing me. I know it doesn't work just on your cunt, and you don't know how much I want to ram that tight ass of yours."

Makoto shivered, she knew Tsubaki was right. After injecting that medicine, her ass is also able to take that inhuman, monster cock that Tsubaki had, and she could go balls-deep if she wished to. It also minimizes the pain from it, so Makoto would be in excruciating pleasure, "Oh god," Makoto returned to character instantly, "Master, don't hold back, I'm so naughty. Fuck me, fuck me hard!"

Tsubaki did not answer, but began to force her massive dick into Makoto's rectum, encountering much resistance, but finally broke inside, causing Makoto to scream in ecstasy. Tsubaki grabbed Makoto by the base of her tail with one hand, thrusting back and forth, pulling her further down by her tail, and slapping Makoto's ass. Makoto couldn't contain herself at all, moaning and yelping loudly, her arms giving way and collapsing onto the bed, mouth open and her eyes rolling into the back of her head, resisting the urge to scream in pleasure. Tsubaki then release Makoto's tail, grabbing both of Makoto's wrists, and pulled them behind her back, forcing her all the way down on her giant dick, fucking her roughly, Tsubaki felt a good portion of the tip of her cock was penetrating into Makoto's stomach.

"Fuck! Oh my god! Yes!" Makoto yelled, "Yes! Fuck me! I've been such a bad girl! Punish me! Fuck!" Makoto screamed, bucking under the strain of Tsubaki's attack on her ass.

"Dirty little slut, you love my cock embedded in your ass don't you? But you want me to fuck you tight cunt don't you?" Tsubaki chastised Makoto, growling in her ear harshly.

_She's so into this! _Makoto thought, "Oh yes! Fuck my pussy, fuck me like the naughty bitch I am!"

In one swift movement, Tsubaki pulled her dick out, and thrust her cock deep inside Makoto's tight cunt, hitting her cervix. Tsubaki pulled Makoto, up on top of her, laying against the wall.

"Ride me Makoto, as hard as you can." Tsubaki began to fondle Makoto's breast as she carried out Tsubaki's order, violently bouncing up and down.

"Oh, fuck. Yes!" Makoto moaned, looking back at Tsubaki, whose eyes were clenched tightly together, reveling in the comforting sensation of Makoto's vagina, "Oh master, you feel amazing!" Tsubaki sighed, and Makoto began to ride her slower, concerned.

"This isn't enough." Tsubaki complained, and Makoto realized that Tsubaki's thick cock was hardly even halfway inside of her. Even with the medicine, the cervix wall was proving a difficult obstacle. Tsubaki roughly grabbed Makoto's hips, and moved Makoto to the tip of her dick, and turned Makoto to look at her.

"M-Master?" Makoto whimpered innocently, actually confused as to what Tsubaki was doing. Tsubaki turned Makoto to face her, her hands griping her sides roughly. Suddenly, with all the strength Tsubaki could muster, forced Makoto all the way to the base of her cock, breaching the cervix and hitting the wall of her womb, a extremely large bump protruding from her belly, larger than the size of her fist. "Aaah...Ah...God..." Makoto mumbled, shivering and her eyes and mouth wide open. Tsubaki smirked, and forced Makoto onto her back.

"Honestly, you have a lot of messed up drugs Makoto, how far does your womb stretch?!"

"I think...you could...pump...you whole...load...inside...and it could...hold it all." Makoto gasped, barely able to speak, in shock from the immeasurable amount of pleasure she was in, as she was bounced up and down at a moderate pace by Tsubaki's forceful touch. Tsubaki smiled again.

"I think, you should do this to me sometime." Tsubaki offered, assuming Makoto probably wished she could do to Tsubaki was what happening to her now. Makoto could only nod, eyes still wide open. Tsubaki returned to character, "Now my little whore, it's time for the last bit of your punishment." Tsubaki immediately began to thrust in and out, the bump in Makoto's belly rising and lowering rapidly. Makoto completely lost it, screaming in ecstasy, grasping Tsubaki and hugging her tightly, Makoto's legs bent backwards, pressing against her body and were caught under Tsubaki's arms, her feet by her head.

"Oh Master! Fuck yes! Oh god! It's incredible! Aaaaaahhhh!" Makoto screamed loudly, and Tsubaki violently thrust faster and faster, constantly hitting the end of her womb. Tsubaki pushed Makoto off of her, pinning her to the bed, forcing her down by holding her arms down. Makoto continued to scream in joy, relishing in Tsubaki's dominance over her. She was helpless against her.

"Oh god! Makoto!" Tsubaki's face was clenched, visible strain on her face, "I'm so close!"

"Do it! Cum inside me! Fill me with your sperm! Flood my cunt with your juice!" Makoto begged.

Finally, Tsubaki delivered a final thrust, and began to ejaculate, Makoto's belly began to expand from all the cum from Tsubaki's cock. Tsubaki then caught Makoto off guard and quickly shoved her cock balls-deep inside Makoto's ass, penetrating all the way into her stomach, filling it with sperm.

"Let me taste it! Please Tsubaki!" Makoto whined, aching to taste her again.

Tsubaki fell backwards onto the bed, cum splashing onto Makoto's slender body. In a sexual craze, Makoto grasped Tsubaki's cock, and began to suck it constantly, swallowing every bit of cum as she could, but much of it fell out of her mouth, spewing out of her nose and spraying Tsubaki. Tsubaki grasped Makoto's ears, cramming her cock back all the way down her throat, her massive dick going all the way down her throat, filling her stomach further with cum. Makoto's pussy began to rapidly leak sperm, unable to hold it all. Makoto clutched her stomach, which was expanded almost a foot and a half from its normal size, as her belly was bloated from all the jizz. Finally, the tsunami of cum ceased, and Makoto began to puke buckets of sperm, her stomach forcing it out of every possible hole, slowly deflating Makoto's massively bloated stomach. Tsubaki pulled Makoto in and kissed her forcefully, swallowing the sperm Makoto regurgitated, relishing it's taste. Makoto moaned loudly, hugging Tsubaki tightly. Finally it was all over, Makoto's bed covered with cum, and a pair of exhausted girls lay in a puddle of sperm, panted rapidly.

"That...defied all...possible feeling...Tsubaki..." Makoto gasped, not entirely sure if she got her meaning across, not even sure herself what she meant. Makoto was still staring at Tsubaki's dick, still fully erect, "God, you're deadly with that thing."

Tsubaki was too tired to even laugh, "You're so enticing Makoto, I couldn't help myself." She looked at the aftermath of their love, "I think you need new sheets."

Makoto laughed, "And a shower, come on, let's get started." Makoto, soaking in cum as well as Tsubaki, began to lick her love clean, determined to lick every part of her body until she was spotless, Tsubaki began to clean Makoto, licking eagerly. after several minutes, they had licked each other clean, their stomachs full past the brim, and quite bloated from the sperm they salvaged from the now stained sheets. Makoto chucked all of the sheets to the side, and retrieved a spare blanket from the closet, wrapping themselves tightly inside, Tsubaki gazed into Makoto's eye, love struck.

"I love you Makoto." She whispered, "Let's do this again sometime."

Makoto began to lick Tsubaki's neck in reply, nibbling on her ears, and thrusting her tongue into Tsubaki's warm mouth, as did she, "I love you Tsubaki," Makoto replied, both beginning to lose consciousness from their vigorous fuck, "And next time, I'm getting the cock."

Both girls laughed weakly, their eyes beginning to flutter, and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of each other and the many things they plan to do together. Makoto wanted to live a simple life with Tsubaki, and planned to ask her about leaving the NOL, and living a simple life in Kagutsuchi, and to someday be married.

Tsubaki dreamt of the times she would be looking forward to. Spending the cold winter nights cuddling with Makoto by the fire, watching TV and drinking a warm cup of hot chocolate. Tsubaki dreamt of resigning from her position in the Wings of Justice, and getting a job in Orient Town, living a peaceful, quiet life with Makoto, the girl who stole her heart. Tsubaki laughed slightly in her slumber, _well, not exactly a 'quiet' life, but peaceful. With Makoto._ Tsubaki couldn't wait for the next morning, where Makoto will probably be downstairs in the kitchen, probably getting something ready for breakfast. And Tsubaki would go down to meet her, and they would discuss what they would do that day.

Fin


End file.
